


La Valse à Mille Temps de Cupidon  ( The waltz of 1000 times of Cupid )

by orphan_account



Category: Daft Punk
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Arrows, Baroque, Bow - Freeform, Capitalism, Crydamoure - Freeform, Cupid - Freeform, Cute, French, Gambling, Gay Love, Inspired by the song la valse à 1000 temps of Jacques Brel, Label AU, Le Knight Club, Love, M/M, Magical Realism, Mystery, Paris - Freeform, Paul Play, Poetry, Romance, Semi-Label Au, Semi-Reality, Sex, Short Story, Smutt, Thomas Bangalter - Freeform, Wings, fantasy now, french romance, fresh, inspired by Charles Aznavour, kimbk for the inspiration, legend, light - Freeform, nouvelle littéraire ( short story ), poor guy-manuel, possible angst?, post modernism, rococo, yes sex later
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-01
Updated: 2014-06-04
Packaged: 2018-01-27 21:00:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 12,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1722374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>But one day everything changed. But one day the puerile and ludicrous vision that had our dear Roulé our dear Thomas on love, changed dramatically when he met a gem. In a simple coffee cabaret.When a waltz, an admittedly low, but romantic seduction turned to love. Yes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Jacques Brel](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Jacques+Brel).



> PLEASE.  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1to1o9qj9Js  
> Now let your soul waltz along with Brel , Crydamoure , Roulé and me , your loyal narrator 
> 
> So once upon a time ,

Thomas was a French bourgeois man, a little romantic Always seductive, outgoing, with an undeniable charisma. Musician, he earned his living nobly of this art. The people courted him for money, fame, for his fame or for what it said to be his '' si belle '' sensuality in bed. Oh, he had had a few frivolous romances , nothing serious , French love for one night. He lived in a fancy penthouse , where the girls would ''faire l'amour '' with him , before actually , talking while he would let them drink champaign. Thomas was a man , a casa nova. He wasn't made to be serious ,only enjoy life , party , music. Oh , yes , he knew the follies bergères . He knew some prostitutes , also , but never really let them sleep with him. Thomas was like , in music , a man of taste ; he had his own standards . However , he was so out of the reality. His friends were for him , not really a sign of happiness. The man was always living in a pleasure world were dreams and fantasy are not always meant to rhyme with inspiration and passion but more like desire and ambition. It was what made him a king , ruling his music empire with his ladies , that were , one after another coming and going out of his life ,like seasons . Thomas had curly short brown hair , he was tall , his eyes were bright and when they were aiming on you , you couldn't except ; as a prey , they would kill you with that ''oh so charming '' gaze before burning you up with love . After that , you would maybe notice , his plumpy lips that would curve into a malicious but so delightful grin , as he would stand up , and with a pace that was not to fast , not to slow but always filled with grace he would walk to you and talk with his sweet voice. You wouldn't resist to his beauty , to his some how childish eyes filled with so much intelligence , charisma and passion. Hypnotized, you'd fall for him . Then the next morning you would wake up , nakked in his bed , with a note that said : ''Thanks for the night , chérie. -Thomas . '' With pouty lips , wanting more of this monsieur sainte-nitouche , of this one night stand , you would take your clothes again and walk away of his penthouse. This man is only for dreaming . Only for consumming fantaisies. You just don't know if he is really real. All you know , is that when you read his notes , you would sigh dreamily this name : Oh roulé ! . Thomas had effect on everyone. He was influencing many people ; in the bed and in the business. La vie est la vie. You got to work for it. But one day everything changed. But one day the puerile and ludicrous vision that had our dear Roulé our dear Thomas on love, changed dramatically when he met a gem. In a simple coffee cabaret.When a waltz, an admittedly low, but romantic seduction turned to love. Yes. It all started on a Monday noon while Thomas sipped wine at a cafe-bistro cabaret. It was evening. He wore a crisp white shirt.

 

He was alone. Tonight the restaurant was tuning on some Jacques Brel song's. The table was set for a perfect romance, thought Thomas. While his eyes walked around him, he was alone and he perceived it. It was ... perfect. His beautiful blue eyes downcast as he asked chastely for a single table , he commanded a very simple dish, a salad. He made the mistake (victory for Roulé) to sit in front of Thomas who caressed him look , who undressed him of his eyes head to foot, so obscene. His hair ; oh god . Seemed as soft as the snow , dip in smooth melted chocolate ; his skin was so pale , so pure like pear beam , and his lips two roses blooming in spring. His features were so delicates , so soft , so young. It seemed that tears were always lighting his eyes of an invisble melancholy , like if he was a creature of the world of Baudelaire , dandy , independant , touching ; living in the world of spleen of pure emotions , a love boy , so pure ; a bohemian that was so harmless and adorable ; like an angel or a muse of the most divine poets . He was so beautiful . Thomas couldn't resist . He had to let his look cross his gaze , feeling captured by passion again as he would walk to him to ask him something , his number , a date , his name , whatever would it be. But when the blooked at him . It was ice. Pure winter storm whirling on the soul of Thomas like a blizzard , the north winds took him away of the ground he was resting on . It was another universe . Thomas felt something hot burning his heart ; a warm fire but how can fire could be lit up by such a frozen spirit , such an icy kingdom of snow , pure and cold ? Love. Oh , love was the answer. What else could it be ? It wasn't just .. seduction , it was more than passion it was just... obsession . He felt someone control him . He couldn't stop as he heard the rythm of a waltz , singing by Brel , coming out of the speaker of the restaurant. Suddenly , like magic , the scene was empty. Only the table and the boy was there. Thomas walked some steps , he felt that even walking towards him was a part of danse that took him despite his suddenly trouble taking over his mind. Suddenly the boy finally cross his look. Roulé , or Thomas , recognized him. Crydamoure , of his nickname , Guy-Manuel de Homem Christo ; a libertarian musician , more funky , more groovy , more cute , less agressive but in the same style of Roulé . How convenient , thought Thomas . The music was really dancy ; an invitation to love , passion , to let go. He walked toward Guy-Manuel , his breath taken away as Crydamoure frowned as this handsome stranger approached him. Crydamoure felt suddently stick into the ground. He wanted to escape. He was teased by the arrousing air of this stranger , but however , felt he was maybe dangerous. He was out of his league ! He was just a simple man , eating a salad ... Of course , he knew he was Crydamoure ; the reputation of bohemian , of crying , of emotion , of pure romance was hiw own ; he couldn't deny it. However he was not as weak to let himself get hooked by ... The delicious smile that the man who was now so close to him was having. His smell : cologne , cigar and wine. His eyes ; embracing him without even touching his lips. Oh god , thought Crydamoure . I'm lost. Thomas looked at Guy-Manuel. Roulé looked at Crydamoure. Their alter ego is already courting. And Paris, who was giving the pace of a waltz , invited them in its romance.

'' I ask you a dance. A dance with me. A waltz. ''

'' Pardon? '' Gasped Crydamoure, red cheeks , looking at the man who just distrub his peacefull dinner.

'' A waltz ... it does not take time. Please. What can you waist anyway ?

'' Thomas whispered , handing one hand in front of him '' I'm wasting time, sir, you know.'' rejected Crydamoure folding arms. Thomas sighed. He wanted him in his arms . He wanted to waltz with two people tonight; Crydamoure and love. He could waltz 1 time. He could  waltz 2 times, 3 times or a thousand times. He did not care.

'' But the time is well worth a waltz, Mr. Crydamoure. I think? ''

'' T-The time o-of what , sir ?  '' Stammered Guy-Manuel scared.

'' The time to give ourself detours on the side of love. How charming, is not it? '' Thomas whispered, leaning over to take the young man's hand already trembling, carried away by his mesmerizing voice.

''Oh well'' said Guy-Manuel . ''Et puis merde . '' Roulé  won. 

Thomas grin has he pulled Crydamoure closer , almost hugging him. God , Crydamoure was smelling abs, dragging him in a waltz pose ; he putted his hand on his hips and he felt Crydamoure shivering. Roulé lift up the chin of Thomas of a long finger , stroking him slightly . '' Look at me , darling. And follow me.'' ''You're evil Roulé . You're evil .'' breath out Crydamoure , feeling dizzy , like if a magic spell made him dizzy himself. He heard Thomas laughing as brel was singing ''Don't be scarred. Here , on my shoulder , put your hand on my shoulder. Oh don't be shy , lovely angel. Here . You see , it's not that hard . Now... un deux trois , puis un deux trois , et un deux trois. Here . Voilà. '' Thomas was taking the lead. Crydamoure was slowly losing his control as Roulé gain some . . Like fantasy . Was it real . He couldn't tell. He only felt the presence of Roulé , holding him making swirl around the restaurant that was all empty. They were alone , the music coming out of the sky , almost mystically. They were away. In a world that was not their own. They were two souls , in Paris who was dancing with them , Paris taking away their hearts in a love waltz . Who started slowly , and went step by step , to bring them closer, they were waltzing , they were dancing , non stop . Guy-Manuel felt so different in the arms of Roulé that own his heart like if it was nothing Like if it was a freebie. It was so easy and cheesy . But oh so lovely. How good Thomas was at dancing when him , was feeling like an elephant in a bowling . Crydamoure felt so ... good. Thomas was bending. Their faces were so close , as they were dancing more and more passionately , the waltz taking them away of the reality , of the hard reality , of the world of fame , of superficial manners they were having together. It was so strange. They felt attracted . The felt magnetized. Suddenly Crydamoure felt his heart beating so fast tangled with Thomas ' heartbeat . Brel was singing . The time had stopped. Suddenly , Thomas leaned . He couldn't resist.

''His lips chastly pressed the ones of Guy-Manuel who surprised , froze then step away . Scared. Frightened. Mad. Then , he cried.  He was wide awake now . The charm was broken as Roulé saw the tears in a heart shape , falling on his pale cheeks. The music had stop , like if the magic was gone. The light , the atmosphere that was so mysterious and gloomy before went back to normal.

''How dare ? Uh ? You think you can just ... you are just a dumb player , oh yes you are .  You smell  nothing but sex , while I want the smell of roses . You act like you want sex while I want nothing but love , true relations , and real contacts , Roulé. I heard you were one of kind but I never thought you were that miserable . And I curse you for that , Roulé . You need emotions. And you abused of my heart. But not... Not again ''  sobbed Crydamoure , as he left the money of his note  . And Crydamoure , aware of beeing fool'd just looked at Thomas with angry eyes and walked away. Roulé ran after Guy-Manuel in the street.

''No wait , WAIT . '' said Thomas. But it was too late. He collapsed on his knees , in the middle of the street. Unaware of the car who was honking furiously at him. Guy-Manuel was out of sight.

'' I fell in love ... oh no '' he whispered. Suddenly his gaze went on a paper left on the soil. It was the professional card of Crydamoure , quickly , Roulé picked it up . An adress was written on it . Laughing , singing the brel's air he was dancing on with Crydamoure . He was in love. He wanted so much to see this boy again.

However the more he looked at the adress . The more it seemed to blurred . Like if the light , or something else was slowly , or by moments , making the address hard to read.

Thomas looked again . Where does Crydamoure went. 

Suddenly it felt like if it was just a dream , with a cold and thick link with reality. As if Paris was slowly fading away as his love was gone . 

Thomas begin to walk , unsure about the future and doubting of what just happend , doubting of his own existence as he felt someone narrating his story in his head.

Oh Roulé , he thought , it's just your imagination . .. 

 

 


	2. You are the one , for me , for me , for me , formidable

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tears , vinyle , a second for Roulé that want the love of the man who was waltzing yesterday with him   
> It's the Short Story , the sequel of La Valse à Mille temps so stay tuned for future sequels as well . K

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by Kimbk with her Magical Realist fanfic , I began to write this one on a Charles Aznavour Song , and yes , this is maybe a the devlopment of this relation , this special and mystic relation between Roulé and Crydamoure .

Crydamoure was in his apartment. He'd mix some tracks for his new album, Waves, who left recently, Play Paul, his brother, had just left his mini-studio ; they had a recording session. Crydamoure was producing with him , Spaced Out. It was great to work with him. He needed a girl , and a proper job. However , knowing Paul , he will not stay single for long. Guy-Manuel had had a fantastic idea with his brother as well as one of the member of the Knightclub ( the group he was forming for this album ) but needed a vinyl that he did not. A remix of Earth Wind and Fire , Keep your head up in the sky ; according to Guy-Manuel that was the magic touch that was missing for Gator. Although Crydamoure had a remarkable vinyl collection, it seemed to lack. Crydamoure was in his apartment. He'd mix some tracks for his new album, Waves, who left recently, Play Paul, his brother, had just left his mini-studio; they had a recording session. Guy-Manuel had had a fantastic idea with his brother given by melody but needed a vinyl that he did not. A remix of Earth Wind and Fire. Although Crydamoure had a remarkable vinyl collection, it seemed to lack. It was first with Knightclub he find a beat but there was something missing in the melody. The pretty boy looks at his cup of wine placed on the moog modula and sighed.He needed this vinyl. And besides, he needed a break. He had to work all day. He looked partitions; lines melodies. He looked at his hand on the kitchen table with ashtray and a bottle of burgundy guitar. He went through the glass doors of her apartment while a white cream, with a hardwood floor. The space was large, spacious and stylish. The walls rejoigneait rococo pattern with baroque tunes in the choice of furniture. Guy-Manuel sighed, thinking back to her last night. In fact, it is partly thanks to this encounter with this Roulé... he had composed Gator. Crydamoure leaned over on the door  , watching Paris and looked down from his balcony, a glass of wine in hand, the blue eyes filled with reverie. Of course , he recognized Roulé . This man was first , an excellent DJ , second an excellent gambler , and apparently an excellent player ; the legend said all the girls he was getting lucky with could say after their hot night with this handsome gambler and Dj was his name. However , Crydamoure , with his pure and innocent heart , knew that if Thomas or Roulé had money , fame , sex and pleasure with party and drugs , he wasn't happy. Some day , he will eventually fall down the high life he is now tripping on and come back to the reality. The thing that was pissing everyone with Roulé is that , he was always sucessfull ! How ? No one knew. The one that would make me bow would be such a lucky one . Because no one actually rules in the same area as Roulé . When you're facing Roulé you're either his token , his money or his next victory for tonight. But Crydamoure was thinking that maybe ... all he needed was yes attention , but love. That's how people filled the emptyness of happiness and love ; in money , drugs , fame and such things. It's post modernist world ; a world of pleasure. But Guy-Manuel thought it was still possible to have emotions. He was a bit , like his name. Un cri d'amour. A scream of love , or some tearing love . As his reflexion were streaming him down in a atmospheric mood , Crydamoure realized it was almost 6:30 p.m , he needed to go to his favorite vinyle store . He called a taxi . And took out his wallet , putting on a red t-shirt , jeans and a golden bracelet. He locked his appart and went down the street , lighting himself a cigarett before waiting for the taxi he just called.

**

Roulé was walking on the street down to his favorite vinyl store. He remembered he was going there when he was a kid . Yep , this vinyle store was famous down there ; it was there also for so long. Thomas smirk as he saw the pale green light of the store ; the name of the store written in neon , like in the oldies .Thomas smiled , and casually entered the store . He was looking for nothing really in particular ; he was on the mood for sweet songs of the 70s. Suddenly he saw a gorgeous vinyle of Wind Earth and Fire. In the stone was actually his favorite song. He smiled , flipping the vinyle in its hand , with grace and agility. Thomas was a DJ for so long and he had a wonderfull relation with music. No one could ever said Roulé diddn't love music. Roulé liked ; gambling , women , drugs , sex of course , fine food , partying. But he loved music. Music was the only thing that seemed to made him happy. Roulé sighed. No . It wasn't the only thing. He diddn't felt , yesterday , like the waltz he had with Crydamoure was only pleasure. An instant crush. And the last words of Crydamoure , since yesterday he was repassing the beautiful ( well almost perfect) moment he had with Crydamoure. He was like an angel melting in his arms. How adorable. He wanted to talk with the man , with this excellent DJ of the French Touch music industry . He wanted him to. But it was something he knew he could never have , he was out of his league , it was not his kind. Oh , never Crydamoure would let him approached him again , and seriously , that made Roulé sad. Thomas bought the record of Earth Wind and Fire , this would be great for a future sample maybe , he never knew. Maybe he will work on some tracks for a possible album ? He diddn't knew , it was too soon to tell and promising remixes was more at this time , accurate. He bought the vinyle but came back to check on some Kraft Wreck and some David Bowie thing as he heard the bell of the door of the store ringing far away.

''What ? You tell me you don't have Earth Wind and Fire ? '' said a voice that made him shivered as he turned to face the miracle that came in this store.

''Yes'' said the lady behind the counter '' This man bought it , sir ''

(she pointed at Thomas ) If Roulé could kiss the lady , he would . She was nice tho .. maybe he could. Oh yeah later . Now his pretty young thing , his lovely man , was back . And he was looking at him seriously pissed off. He rolled his eyes and walked in another section. Thomas slowly made his way to him . He looked a few vinyls Quincy Jones, with his cute red cheeks.

'' Are you looking for this , Crydamoure?'' Thomas murmured a soft tone. '' Roulé, what a pleasure. '' Replied the young man without conviction , still passing the vinyle , ignoring him bluntly. '' I can give it to you. '' '' Oh but at what cost mon cher , that is the question I ask myself. '' hissed Guy-Manuel of a mean tone (he was disgusted by the heart without emotion Thomas.) '' Free. I pray , I beg you , Crydamoure, to apologize for my behavior yesterday, sincerely. '' Crydamoure raised an eyebrow , and chuckle. ''Voyez-vous cela. Is Roulé suddenly giving up money for his emotions , or is it only for bodies in motion ?I assume my words of yesterday changed your way of seeing life like a buisiness trip to acid land. '' Thomas sighed and said : '' You need this vinyle more than me. Take it . I am a rusty and miserable being , isn't ? '' hissed Thomas. ''I understand. I assume I have to chance of a date. I know . I just... oh , forget it Crydamoure. I really like your music ; it's really beautiful , I listen alot to the Knightclub , as well as your remixes . I'm sorry and I ....'' Suddenly Crydamoure smiled. And Thomas felt something warm inside him. What was it ? He diddn't knew. But he felt something coming out of his eyes . Tears ? Crydamoure smiled. He wiped one single tears of Thomas and looked at it . Thomas gasped ; the exact shape of Crydamoure tears. ''Compassion . And humility ... impressive. '' murmured the young boys as the tears suddenly diseapeard like steam .

'' My words did made something after all... ''

Thomas felt dizzy and almost began to swing , losing balance. Crydamoure hold him . With a youthful grin on his face.

''What is happening to me ... are you a god ? ''

'' No . '' laughed Crydamoure '' You are feeling that's it . ''

Thomas looked at the man who was holding him now and he felt suddenly so weak . ( Gosh , what was happening to him ) 

'' But you diddn't answer my question . '' 

Thomas was losing his breathe . He never knew someone could be as beautiful and well... special , as Crydamorue. 

''I am god in everything I do , in music , for my friends. Because I have some . I see something is happening in you. And I am welling to take you for a coffee on my home. If I may asked, can I borrow your Earth Wind and Fire vinyle . '' Thomas stood up , hardly. He took a deep breath as he felt his mind going ... crazy . He was under his charms. How can it even be possible ?

''Y-Yes. It would be really ... lovely . '' he choked as Guy-Manuel squeal happily .

'' Come on Thomas . '' said Guy-Manuel , stars shining in his eyes , ''I'll show you the way. '' And they left the store together . When the lady closed the store she saw strangely a heart shaped tear on a vinyle. She looked at it . It was a vinyle of Earth Wind and Fire.

''But I sold him a minute ago ...'' she whispered. She looked at the door . Suzie was suddenly feeling weird . As if someone was watching her . Oh , maybe it was just her imagination , after all. She closed the store and took the metro , to go home , to pet her cat happily listenning to the finales of Eurovision.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kimbk , if you read it , thank you . You made me fall in love with your Magistic Realism side and I hope you don't mind if I take it to enhance a world , a universe I never explored before. So yeah if this label au sucks , please someone tell me . I don't want to be a pain in the ass  
> (new favorite expression , english is funny. Vraiment . :) )


	3. Le baiser de Eros ( Eros Kisses)

Thomas looked at the mysterious DJ at his left , amused that in the taxi as Crydamoure was watching the beautiful landscapes of the urban and rich side of Paris. He did not know how the evening would end. But he should do nothing to screw it up. After all, it was Crydamoure. Thomas sighed. He had a silk scarf floating over her shoulders, her coat was pretty cardigan. It was heartwarming. The taxi laid them down a condo tower. Crydamoure motioned Roulé, to follow him inside. Everything was done in silence. The tour was so high that we couldn't see the top , lost in the clouds , out of the sight of the people that were looking from the ground. Thomas bit his lip. They took the elevator. She looked like a simple elevator . Windows on all the wall so everywhere Thomas was looking he could see his reflect and Guy-Manuel reflects. It was giving a beautiful optical illusion like if they were in a kaleidoscope. The ground was made of marble. A golden bar surrounded them , Thomas leaned on it as Crydamoure pressed the button of the 20th floor. Soft music was playing. ''Quand il me prends dans ses bras , qu'il me parle tout bas , je vois la vie en rooooose . '' was singing Edith Piaf on the radio.

'' Why have you invited me, Crydamoure? Are you expecting Any emotions from me. Anything for me? ''

'' Oh darling. You know I do not have money to pay you for a night'' was Guy-Manuel, with a twinkle in his eyes.

'' I am a prostitute for you? '' laughed  Roulé walking closer to him.

'' Do you think therefore that sex? '' Murmured Guy-Manuel, lively eyes. Thomas looked at him a moment. Yes, after all, was it the sex that had led him so far here with Crydamoure ? Was it the reasons why he felt his tummy going crazy right now , no .

''Not when I'm with you .. it's strange...''Crydamoure smile.s And again a heart shaped tear fall down on Thomas cheek. Suddenly , Guy-Manuel Hoisted himself on the tip of his toes. He kisses the small tear. The heart of Thomas capsized. His hand slowly, while the lips Crydamoure were stuck on his cheek, stroking his brown hair and soft ; Roulé could feel the chocolate melting on his fingers . He shivered and Crydamoure stepped back. God , he was so aphrodisiaque it was pure psychadelia . Thomas was near Guy-Manuel. They looked not know if it was an appointment, if it was real. All they knew was that the spatio-temporal space was defined in terms of their relationship : , the earth and the universe turned and revolved around them slowly. At least that was what emanated from Crydamoure. What was really going on in this strange building ?

'' Am I in a dream? Do I really exist?'' Roulé whispered, one hand on the heart. Crydamoure looked like a child who enjoys the situation, as a game. Roulé wasn't sure . He felt more and more happy , as the elevator of Crydamoure was taken him to higher and higher levels. But his confusion was immense. It seemed that the ignorance of this reality , if it existed, made mist around the two men. He could not see further. He saw only the surroundings. And yet he did not want to go back down. He felt too high. It was a euphoric feeling he couldn't describe. The elevator was strange. There were only three buttons. The Ground floor, 15th floor and 20th floor. Roulé watched this strange elevator wondering why, and most importantly, what the three buttons represented. One thing was clear, Roulé did not want to leave the elevator.

''Crydamoure there are 20 floors in this tour , right . ''

''Yes . ''

''Then why only three buttons . '' asked Roulé , frowning .

''Because you need to climb by yourself the stairs if you live in the middle of the three. Usually , most of the time , people don't stay long time between the ground floor and the 15th and the 15th to the 20th floor. They prefer choosing either the 15 th or the 20 th floor. They always want to be higher. Oh dear society . '' replied the young boy , flipping his hair away . Thomas looked at Crydamoure

''It's weird. Why they can't just buy one at the top and stay there , no need for such trouble, stairs are useless if you have an elevator it's easy! ''

'' It's weird if you think that way Roulé , but nothing is as easy as this. The elevator only open if you have the card that they give you when you used at least for one year the stairs in all the floors. Usually the lower you are , the worser is your appart. The higher you get by eventually changing and using the stairs , the nicer they get. And at the end , they let you use the elevator . Because it's faster and when you already know how to reach the top it's more easy to get down or up again.''

''Oh...'' said Roulé dizzy again . '' I see. ''

''Don't worry , Roulé . '' whispered Crydamoure , ''We are almost here . Hang on . Everything you see is not always what it's seems.''

Crydamoure was so enigmatic. Roulé cleared his voice and passe his hands in his curly hair . Stroking his light beard with the other .

'' How ... what is the name of the Tour Condo you live in , Crydamoure. '' The door of the elevator oppened and Crydamoure facing Roulé again

'' La Tour du Bonheur . '' he said , ''Come on now , enough questions . Let's move on . ''

***

Thomas have never seen such a beautiful appart . It was like paradise. He did understand why everyone wanted to climb higher , and use the stairs as much as they could to reach the highest level of joy , of peace , of beauty of this... White walls . Spacious area. Many rooms. Mini studio . Jaccuzzi . Two bathrooms . 3 bedroom . A large balcony facing all the wall of the kitchen and the living room. King bed with silk sheets and fluffy pillows , like an island of rest. And the rococo style mixed with the romantic and baroque spirit that was floating in the air was perfect. Thomas closed his eyes and sighed . Crydamoure watched him carefully . It was like a drug . This tour was a drug. This appart was a drug. Crydamorue was a drug. Thomas sat a the large table Until Crydamoure arrives with coffee and macaroons stuffed with chocolate raspberry, mint and berry, vanilla cream, dark chocolate and sea salt, strawberry and blueberry, to fine paste and butter and roasted hazelnut . Crydamoure rounded the white marble countertop in the kitchen and put on the table two cups of coffee with milk, sugar, and a silver tray filled with delicious little French pastries of all colors. Two small rounded granular biscuits forming this small soft cake the center of of meringue, sugar ice incorporated into the mixture, making gladly, the center of this treat, smooth and creamy. The two smiled and began talking about their musics . About what movies they like. Crydamoure had the same tastes as Thomas taste. Thomas felt that this man was filled with so much secrets he could not even claim to tell that he know Crydamoure. The sensation of happiness was delightful like the macarons they were sharing happily drinking a good french coffee . Crydamoure was always analyzing Roulé. But Roulé diddn't let go his self-confidence yet. So it was hard to tell on wich side will the things will turn . Both had charisma. But Crydamoure was special . He was special for sure and Thomas , as the time was passing so silently that we could not even heard him as the hours were escaping and the minutes were running away , felt his heart dancing within himself , in a strange way that was however so stunning and passionate. It was all new for him and the spirit , the atmosphere of this whole world , of this whole Crydamoure world was euphoric and lovely . Was it magic ? Roulé was sure of nothing. They talked so much . So long. They felt they had some points in common. As two opposite personality they were like a puzzle together. Feeling complete. Crydamoure pourr some wine in two crystal glasses . As Roulé lit himself a cigar , offering one to Crydamoure that refused it , politely. They drank their cups of wine on the couch in front of the panoramic window offering spectacular views. It was eight hours in the evening the twilight was rising. Crydamoure suddenly feel pannicked . And Thomas noticed his anxiety...

''Crydamoure , are you okay ? '' he asked in a grave and seductive voice , trying to get advantage of Crydamoure weakness.

''I'm..fine'' said Crydamoure scratching his back . ( Oh no... His back. It's coming on  . ) 

''You're back is itching ? Maybe I can help make it feel better . '' said Thomas a malicious smile in his face , rubbing his hand slowly with delight ''NO. '' screamed Crydamoure , stooding up .

''Don't touch it . '' Thomas frowned. Maybe Crydamoure had a skin disease and he was very sensitive. Crydamoure looked sad. Suddenly. He sighed, near the panoramic window, elbow pressed against the glass. He became so pale. Roulé stood up. '' Is it going? '' He said, taking Crydamoure shoulders. Crydamoure turned. Thomas felt the wine, chocolate, a mixture of smell which was very attractive.

'' Yes. I have work tonight. I have to leave soon. '' ( Roulé had to get away before... before this .. ) 

''Really? '' murmured, sighing sadly. A tear ran down is cheek. Same heart shape. Crydamoure opened his eyes for a moment, he approached Roulé. Crydamoure knew it was risky, but he had nothing to lose and nothing to earn. He knew it was betrayal, but he had no choice. He leaned his forehead against the man's chest.

'' I do not let you go empty-handed. I leave you with not the kiss you want, but that you need. I can not tell you more than what I told you tonight. Life is full of hidden truths. Open your eyes is to find them. Although it disappear without a trace. '' '' Crydamoure, what do you mean? Roulé'' murmured, taking him in his arms.

'' That after that kiss, will never see me anymore, Roulé. It was our last appointment. You will take the elevator and go back down. Take a taxi and go home. Some truths must be obscured and ignored, you have chosen to ignore it.''

''What is the truth Crydamoure. What am I doing wrong ? Tell me . '' said Thomas , with agressivity. Crydamoure closed his eyes and tears falled down . Beautiful little hearts of sadness. ''No more . No more . I'm sorry I can't tell you before you tell it by yourself . '' Crydamoure had an enigmatic broken smile. Roulé was staring at him , not wanting to let him go.

'' I want to see you again .  Can we ?  Oh please , give me a second chance , Crydamoure.'' 

''No Thomas , you can't . I don't want you to ( what a big lie )  But I know you are on the good path to be a better man , and accept something you don't want to and find something you are searching for without any conscience.'

'Thomas sighed. He knew he couldn't win this time. He closed his eyes . Crydamoure then pressed his lips against him . Thomas was so surprised he leaned into the kiss. His hands were on Crydamoure hips , pulling him closer . Their pelvis were rubbing against each other.  Stars were burning , sparkling fire whirling around them , wind lifting their souls so high...They were moanings as their tongues played with each other. Blissfully , Crydamoure wrapped his hands around the neck of Roulé. Thomas felt all fuzzy inside and good. He was lost in Crydamoure Crydamoure lips were soft, so sweet is was unreal. His skin was like silk, smell was overwhelming, sweet and rich. It was like kissing love. It was like kissing life. He did not want it stops while his hands were lost in the hair of the young man he felt thrilled with his whole being.Osmosis was raving Thomas, unsure of what he really felt. His whole being was changed, every fiber of his soul perverted by money and the desire was flooded by an invisible peace, a veil of silent joy, love and kindness, as if he deserved such fervor .. His life was changed. He had succumbed to the divine presence of Crydamoure. It wasn't a kiss . It wasn't just a simple kiss. It's almost like if he was born again. Crydamoure shivered . And stopped the kiss. It's only then that Thomas felt something weird was happenning. He whispered something that Thomas diddn't understood. Diddn't heard. He was paralysed. Yet he felt he was moving. The soil was crumbling. Everything was swirling around roulé who felt a strong gust wind hiting him off. He wanted to scream . He wanted to tell him. The image of Guy-Manuel , saying farewell , was blurred. And suddenly , he found himself on the ground , in front of the tour. As if nothing happend. The cold air . That's the first thing that hit Thomas. The memories was all tangled. He kissed a boy. Crydamoure. How . Why was he alone. The last words he said was printed in his mind . But it was all mixed up. Thomas sighed. His heart racing , still trying to figure out what happend. A cold rain began to fall . The night was coming on the sky , falling on him like a brick . The reality was now so cold . And Thomas began to cry. Cry because he wanted suddenly to go to Crydamoure. Cried because something was hurting in his soul. Something was missing. But what. Thomas looked at the sky . No answer. He looked at his hands. The heartshaped tears of Guy-Manuel , were gone with the rain. But every drop , as a tear , reminded Roulé that everything that happen , even if it was a dream , was real . Something's in the air thought Thomas. But maybe... it was only his imagination. So many questions with too much silences... Thomas went back home , feeling so tired , so sad , so happy , and so fucked up . He wanted to see him again. He had to .

***

Crydamoure was on the floor , blood all over his body , his shirt was ... not a shirt anymore. Everytime it hurted him. Everytime he wished this night mare would end . Crydamoure was crying. He thought he could away of this weird shit that was making his nights a painfull and lonely . Crydamoure stood up and tried to erase the sweet taste of the lips of Roulé in his mind. He diddn't fall in love. He wasn't in love . Otherwise , Crydamoure wouldn't be covered with blood. He walked on the bathroom , washing his hands , his pants. As he looked in the mirror he saw a monster. A pure monster. He cried again. All he wanted... was love. It was yes , pure ironic and really funny judging by what he really was. He sighed. Took his bow and his bags where a dozen of arrows could be seen . It was rainning . Perfect , the job would be done , better. He dip the point of the arrows in his tears . He sighed as the arrows all became red due to a chymical reaction. Crydamoure looked at those things on his back.They were rather small but long enough to fly. It wasn't easy , and Crydamoure felt like crying everytime he reminded himself he wasn't normal. Crydamoure sighed again and open the windows dryly. He took his bow on his back and looked at the street as two lonely were walking together. He climbed on the window. He felt the cold air caming here . He spread his wings , and taking a swing , fly away of his home , planning like an angel in the night. Was it real ? No one ever know until the morning comes... The rain was falling as Cupid was hunting lonely hearts in Paris. He felt ... he felt he was chasing himself . Crydamoure was chasing Guy-Manuel. How convenient and ironic. He hoped someone out there heard him  laughing coldly as he was planning near the Eiffel Tour seeking for two souls that were meant to be. 

It wasn't easy when you couldn't fall in love ... But it was harder when you had to be something without actually having it . Silently , Crydamoure took an arrow as he saw a couple arguing , shouting and fighting loudly on the foot of the Eiffel Tour. He dive in , raising his bow and aiming on the girl . Annnd...Got it . He came closer to the couple that wasn't aware of  the presence of Cupid. ( it's normal , humans don't see him if he don,t want to )  , hiding in the Eiffel tour to see if it worked. A second after , the arrow that was on the back of the girl was gone  , nothing more  but a tiny and fine  red powder on the ground.  

A couple was kissing madly  , at 9:45 pm  near the Eiffel tour while Guy-Manuel Eros de Homem Christo   or  Crydamoure , was crying , looking at the scene with jealousy.He had 1000 souls to touch on one night. 999 victims to go.

As he looked at the couple laughing happily , Love sighed and flew away . 

 


	4. The muse and Eros

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some romance is coming.

Thomas was leaning on a bar. The evening was well advanced. He looked at the seedy bar where he was, he looked around, and the etched faces of the miserable people who worked at the port, who were poor, while he, the pockets full of money could pay for a second round of beer, if Roulé wanted. Thomas sipped whiskey on the rocks, and the amber liquid seemed to brought a little consolation to his soul while he keep thinking about the events of the previous day. Every time he thought about it, the details become confused, his vision becoming blurred. As if it was only steam, as if it was only cloud. Sometimes it was a detail, very simple, which was transformed into something else Roulé tried to determine among other things how he found himself alone outside, in front of the building where Crydamoure lived. As quickly and so suddenly. But he did not remember. It was all very strange. But life itself was really strange.

But he had absolutely to  find Crydamoure. He wanted more than anything to find the flesh of Guy-Manuel and revel in his soul and his passion as we revel in the ambrosia. It was strange. It seemed that of Guy-Manuel flowed in the veins of Roulé that took another sip of his whiskey. He was not drunk, but was not sober. He wanted only to drown some sorrow in a bit of alcohol only. Thomas sighed. But then he saw a pretty young woman mysteriously moving toward him with a divine swaying. She had long black hair swaying on his back. A graceful and feline silhouette. And almond eyes, she looked like a gypsy. Thomas grin, as he strutted like a peacock. After all, why not, flirting does not hurt anyone.

‘’Bonjour .’’ she said , in a flirting tone.

‘’Ho well , hello ‘’ replied Roulé.

‘’An handsome man. Alone. It’s a shame. ‘’ she said , winking at Thomas who was trying his best to not look down at his beautiful… boobs… that were…just…oh god , like bouncing in his eyes.

‘’Am I not alone anymore now . ‘’ he said , as he ordered her a drink and offered to her a seat so Crydamoure sat, legs crossed at the same height as the Eiffel Tower, in a vacuum, in the process of smoking a cigarette. If it was not pleasant ...

The wind had stirred the hair of Guy-Manuel. His blue eyes stared at infinity, the sea of clouds that stretched before him like a field of smoke and Paris; city of light in the night.Crydamoure felt the wind carry him over long distances, while it hovered over Paris at night. Its white wings transcended the deep black of the night around him. Crydamoure had had its 1000 souls today , the Supreme Power was going to be happy with all this flow of positive energy in the nightlife. He sighed and made a quick looping , dancing like a dolphin in a sea of cloud. He was yes , maybe a cheesy cupid , but he was still a man , a human … And flying was ( no shit) cool as hell. So why not enjoy it a bit ? Crydamoure was thinking of Roulé. If only he knew… Crydamoure really thought… they could live forever after. He sighed and stopped near a big cloud , his wings were fighting against the law of the gravity while he lit himself a cigaterette , lowering at the same time , a bit of his altitude ( he almost got hit by a plane a couple of hours ago ) Crydamoure sat, legs crossed at the same height as the Eiffel Tower, in a vacuum, in the process of smoking a cigarette. If it was not pleasant ... The wind had stirred the hair of Guy-Manuel , waving them life it was just a flag , a dust in the wind. His blue eyes stared at infinity, the sea of clouds that stretched before him like a field of smoke melting away in the horizon and Paris; city of light in the night. Eros said nothing and listened to the silence. As he finished the last smoke of his dear cigarette. Ok , thought Crydamoure , let’s go home I have music to produce tomorrow.

**

Roulé and the young lady were talking for hours . Thomas was fascinated. They shared the same vision of music. In the company of the young woman, he felt he could compose an entire album. He was so inspired. She was simply mesmerizing.

'' But so what is your name? '' He whispered softly, his eyes lost in her eyes.

The young lady smiled :

‘’My name is Euterpe . ‘’

That was a strange name , but Roulé didn’t paid attention . They were slowly walking to the front of the bar. In fact , Thomas didn’t noticed they were actually at the door of the bar . He was just lost into her.

‘’ You are like music , truly inspiring to me . Really stunning to ‘’ muttered Thomas , really sincere.

The young woman laughed and to Thomas ears , it was like a symphony :

‘’Music is life. Music is beautiful and universal , it’s true . And , I like yours , if I may say . ‘’ she said , a smile on his face.

Thomas froze . Ho , she was just a fan …

‘’Oh… right , you recognized me ..Great ! ‘’

‘’I see every musician , Thomas . I treat them as my son . ‘’

But Thomas didn’t want to make love with his .. mother.

‘’What do you mean , Euterpe ? ‘’ said Thomas , raising an eyebrow in an almost noble way .

She took the man by his shoulder and whispered sweetly:

‘’Just remember one thing for me. In order to give one life back , you got to give life back to music. Your ends are your beginnings . Remember love is your only mission , this is the journey of the soul . Don’t forget , a simple melody can break the biggest spell if it come from the truth , if it come from the heart.’’

And with that , as Thomas blinked twice , she diseapeard. Thomas looked around. It was a bit foggy . And again he was outside. How ? Again ? Thomas felt lost. He had to ask the lady. Why she told him that ? Why ? Roulé needed the answers. He started looking around the street , calling Euterpe.

**

 

 

Crydamoure was on his way home , he was following a miserable ghetto boulevard in order to go up to the south of Paris . As he lowered his altitude he saw that he was actually hovering over a bar. Suddenly Crydamoure lowered his speed. Was that Thomas walking like totally lost at the entrance of a bar ? Crydamoure watched carefully as he was crossing the street . And as a big truck was coming on the way. Crydamoure screamed like never he screamed before. He dive in , completely panicked , and at the right moment , a few centimeters from the ground as well as a few centimeters before the impact , he grabbed Thomas by the collar , in his arms , and took away.

‘’BORDEL , THOMAS TU AURAIS PU TE TUÉ . ‘’ he screamed. Then. He realized …

‘’Oh shit that’s true … uh , well uh , I can..explain everything. Just don’t freak out ’’

Thomas was mind blown and then began to scream in shocked :

‘’GUY-MANUEL ARE YOU FUCKING AWARE YOU’RE F-FLYING AND YOU GOT WINGS AND YOU SAVED ME AND FUCK WE’RE SO HIGH AND WHAT THE FUCK HIS HAPPENING I … I … I…’’

And he lost conscience.

**

Crydamoure sighed and passed a hand on the forehead of Thomas , a small light coming out of his hands , and looked at the man who went back to life. Their eyes met as Crydamoure was slowly flying , pulling him closer in his arms , so protective :

‘’Roulé. I need you to be calm. I know this is freaking strange and trust me it is still for me to , but you need to tell me , where do you live ? ‘’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have you noticed that the muse of the music love the music of Thomas Bangalter ?   
> Quand même...


	5. Dating Love.

Guy-Manuel Thomas placed gently on the balcony. The man then retreated Cyrdamoure that landed on the balcony, her white wings folded in the moonlight. Rolled was stunned. Pure Guy-Manuel, his angelic face of a cherub and his benevolent gaze, and tender blue eyes.  
'' Are you ... you're an angel? ''  
Crydamoure smiled:  
'' No, but I take the compliment, Rolled. I'm not an angel. I am Eros. Or if you want, Cupid ... but I find it less cheesy if you call me Eros. ''

He was paralyzed. He did not know if it was a dream. He was still in shock and sat on the balcony.  
'' How? ... Is what you are ...''  
'' Yes, human. I'll die like you. I sleep like you. I eat like you. I have emotions like you. Only something inhuman lives  within me. An anonymous but real energy force that nourishes of flows of energy and materials that are exchanged in the universe. It's metaphysic, sorta. But it's a bit like the greek mythology , you know ? There are many forces , many spirits that rules our universe , many energy . There are some that doesn't have a conscience at all ....And there's the other one , who choose humans that needs to do a ''job '' for them , because they sometimes , don't have any body , any physical and material body to do it so.''

Roulé laughed  , nervously , still seized by what he just discovered 

''So you tell me your job is to make people fall in love ,right ? What the hell . Are we in a movie or in a dumbass fanfiction or what ? ''

''Thomas , just calm the fuck down . '' said Crydamoure . '' I know... You were not supposed to see it . And I wasn't supposed to save your life either because I am not supposed to deal with life and death it's Thanatanos who deal with that. My job is to make people fall in love at night , nothing evil really. I didn't got the most bad ass role , so don't tell it to my brother. ''  

 Roulé looked at Crydamoure. He approached him . Crydamoure didn't move.

''It's you Crydamoure...it's really you '' whispered Roulé 

''Yes. Its me . '' said Crydamoure. 

Roulé walked around Eros . 

''It's true ...'' he murmured .

''What is true ??''

''That love is beautiful . '' said Roulé , without making any move.

Crydamoure blushed  , not knowing what Roulé meant exactly ... 

''You should go to sleep , I'll go back home ...''

''NO ! '' said  Thomas. Taking the hand of Crydamoure before he spreads his wings to fly. ''I chase for you  for too long. Please stay with me . A bit. That is all I'm asking for . ''

Crydamoure looked at Thomas and shrug.

''Okay . But ... my wings. '' 

''Don't mind . They are beautiful . '' 

''Okay... '' said Guy-Manuel , blushing , as he follwed him Inside. 

**

They were sitting in the couch. A wing of Guy-Manuel was surronding Thomas who felt in security. Thomas was taking a coffee . Love was sitting next to him as they were talking about their favorite musics , the wings of Crydamoure and as well as Roulé taste.

''Can  I touch them ? '' asked Roulé , pointing at a wings.

''Sure . '' whispered Guy-Manuel ''But be carefull . ''

Thomas slowly approached a hand to one of the Feather of the wing of Guy-Manuel before touching it .Crydamoure closed his eyes of delight . 

Thomas began to carress the wings slowly  , looking with a smile as Guy-Manuel put his head back , smiling him to.

''It's soft ... and warm .Like your smile ...'' said Thomas , sincere. Not flirting.

Crydamoure oppened his eyes and looked at him. Slowly they took their hands together.

''I...know it's kind of cheesy ... but have you seen the Eiffel tour from the highest view ever  ? '' asked Guy-Manuel ,  smiling.

**

''Don't be scarred Roulé . Don't be a child. It's all right just take my arms '' whispered Guy-Manuel , giggling as Thomas was holding his arms. They were on the top of the Eiffel Tour. Like really.

''It's beautiful ... wow ...''

Crydamoure smiled and his wings elegantly waved.

Roulé looked at Crydamoure...

''You're a wonderful being .... and so enigmatic.''

''I guess . '' he whispered.

Thomas leaned in the arms of Crydamoure who wrapped them around him  , his face lying in his neck . They were leaning against the top of the Eiffel Tour.

''It's awesome Guy-Manuel ...''

''Yep.''

They stayed like that for an hour. Not really speaking but enjoying each other's presence. Thomas knew the wings would diseapeard tomorrow. But he didn't wanted this to diseapear from his memory again. It was too precious.

**

When they got home ,they were tired and it was... 4:30. 

''I can sleep on the floor'' said Guy-Manuel.

''You kidding cupid . You sleep with me.''

''But I .'' 

Before saying anything , Guy-Manuel felt the lips of Thomas on his own . He let his mind drift away as he clutched the clothes of Thomas , kissing him wildly. Suddenly Thomas broke the kiss , laughing . 

''Wow Guy-Manuel watchout '' ( They were slowly lifting the ground ) 

''What the ... oh , sorry , I forgot to tell you that when I happy , I can fly without thinking of it , it's a reflex. '' 

''In other situations that would be cheesy . '' laughed Roulé , as they got back , both feet on the ground

''No kidding '' replied Crydamoure , Rolling his eyes 

 


	6. Give life Back To music ( end)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter suck . But I was tired . So sorry if it's suck . Tell me . I'll rewrite.  
> yak.

‘’So there is no way for you to get rid of this? ‘’

‘’ I tried everything . But it never worked. I only know I’m mortal , yes . So I tried .. to end my days … but , guess the energy love near death experience because it never worked. I’m like this since 13 years old…’’

Thomas looked at Crydamoure. Both felt that the situation was so strange. So weird. It was like a dream, the reality as an obscure situation illuminated the sea of confusion with its blinding light. Several things escaped Rolled leaving his mind wandered, his assumptions came to an end. What was real?

They were sitting on the couch and Thomas was looking at Crydamoure.

‘’It’s unreal. It must be a dream. ‘’

‘’Maybe life is a dream . And death , is only the time we wake up . ‘’

Thomas shivered.

‘’I don’t know Crydamoure. I thought life was fun . I thought my life was complete. ‘’

‘’What is life without love  , Thomas  ? ‘’ asked Crydamoure , folding his arms  , as a heart tear fall. ‘’ My life is what it looks when you have something but can’t consume it. When you give something that you can’t have , it’S like trying to scream with silences’’

Roulé wiped the tears slowly , and he licked the tears. As he licked it , he felt it was all sweet , all the sweetest taste of the world ; like pure ambriosia and then… it was acid , disgusting , it was so salted that he almost choked.

‘’Its magical. ‘’

‘’Chemical , if you ask me. Everything can be explained . The other things that can’t be explained are made to be philosophed. ‘’

Roulé looked at the wings of Crydamoure :

‘’Can I … touch them ? ‘’

Crydamoure smiled :

‘’Of course but be carefull. It’s really sensitive.’’

Thomas entered his hand in the thick feathers of the wings of Love. It shivered in a carnal manner and to the darkness, he stretched his divine wings. Roulé stroked each segment of its wings with amazement. They were so sweet, and so hot. As Crydamoure smile, he found himself thinking.

‘’Why did you save me  ? ‘’ asked Roulé , looking at the reddish lips of Crydamoure.

Crydamoure opened his eyes and looked at Thomas.

‘’I guess.. I … well…. ‘’ Crydamoure had a so sweet voice , so high pitched when he was shy ; it was to die for.

Roulé chuckle and stroke his chin with one finger. Love looked at Thomas , tilting is head  , of love.

‘’I have to go . I don’t want to bleed in your apartment , in the morning. ‘’

‘’Are we…dating . ‘’ said Roulé , taking the hands of Crydamoure and leaning closer to him , as his heart was racing so fast .

‘’I…I…fuck off. ‘’

Crydamoure jumped on Thomas and fold his wings around him , building a love cocoon around them.  Crydamoure was kissing Roulé passionately as he was on the top of him , feeling his erection. Both shivered , it was so unreal . The wings , the atmosphere. It was like pure psychadelia.Crydamorue moaned as Thomas was kissing his neck , helping him to undress him. Each touch of Love was like a metamorphic explosion of sensation, a cataclysm,  powerful esoteric and sensual energy, an explosion of wonderful orgasms in full magical osmosis on the smallest piece of skin that was caressed. Their breaths were running together as wild horses on the field of passion. So fast , so youthful. Their kisses were thunder unleashed and mighty , filled with the sound of the kisses , the soft moans and soft gasping , as well as some squeals from Crydamoure. Making out with Eros was something beautiful. But making love wit Eros and Crydamoure was something mystical.  Crydamoure wings stretched, the rhythm of their kisses, a bright halo seemed to come out of his body, where sweat beaded on his pearly skin. Their tongues touched and whenever it happened Roulé , wanted more, their hearts, their skin together. It was the kiss of Eros and Psyche. It was the Ariadne and Theseus reunion. It was a cocktail of ambrosia, a pomegranate beauty and wonder. An angel from heaven. Crydamoure was smelling sugar and rose. It was pure and chaste but it was also really strong . A love nectar from a passion flower   . It was something cheesy but … meaningful at this moment. They looked at each other … They were almost nakked . Thomas looked at the boy with wings , facing him , his pale skin shading in pink , his blue eyes filled with desires , his hair falling on his forehead  . And the halo around him and closed his eyes as Crydamoure was giving small kisses on Thomas chest . The wings of Crydamoure were stuck on his back.

Roulé kissed the boy all over his body.

‘’I-I want it Roulé Donne le moi ‘’ said Crydamoure  , his voice shaking fear , filled with tears.

Roulé took the face of Crydamoure cupped in his hand and kissed him to reassure him as his hand slip into Crydamoure boxers , caressing his cock slowly . Thomas was smiling with malice

‘’OH…OH ROULÉ . CONTINUE. D-Don’t stop ‘’ screamed Guy-Manuel , arching back ; shivering toes to head.

Roulé went down and , looking at Guy-Manuel gave small licks on his cock. All of Guy-Manuel was shivering , even his wings. Crydamoure moaned and put a hand on Thomas head , pushing his head up and down on his dick . God it was gorgeous , Thomas mouth felt so good on his mouth , swirling his tongue against the hard cock of Crydamoure , playing with his balls ,and all . Thomas was going up and down , always looking at Crydamoure ; his face was pure delight , his features were so beautiful , his mouth half-open , the sweat on his forehead , his bedroom eyes so soft  and virginal . Wow .

‘’T-Thomas…I…I will cum … god… no..wait ‘’

‘’No way , Crydamoure ‘’ laughed Thomas looking at the wings that were shivering so much that  Crydamoure was almost flying : ‘’You are cumming in my mouth. Yeah . It feel good. Cum on Crydamoure let me here your cry of love ‘’

Crydamoure screamed ,his eyes open wildly  as he pushed the head of Thomas  , who made a deep throat as Crydamoure or Eros was having an orgasm. As Thomas was swallowing he felt a strong electro magnetic field coming up from the ground . The objects were almost levitating ,  colors and lights were running in waves around him , from blue to purple , a strange halo that was coming from Crydamoure heart as he was having his orgasm . It was beautiful and when the light and the strange waves hit Thomas , Roulé felt the same sensation . It was …something.

The light went down and Crydamoure kissed  Roulé tasting his own sperms. The atomosphere was filled with electricity and magic . Crydamoure smiled and began to suck the cock of Thomas. Thomas almost came . It was something he never felt before. Almost like if seven person were giving him a blowjob at the same time. Roulé growled and pushed the head of Crydamoure who was squealing and giggling as he was making some pop sound while sucking his shaft. God , if he didn’t stop , Thomas would cum right there on his face.

Thomas motioned Crydamoure to stop and  took him to his bed … to finish him in beauty.

**

Crydamoure was lying on the bed , his wings spread , as Thomas was putting on a condom. They both looked at each other , making sure it was ok. Thomas had to make attention not hurting the beautiful wings of Crydamoure .

‘’HUmf. Fuck me . Fuck me Thomas . ‘’ moaned Crydamoure as Roulé was teasing his entrance with his dick .

‘’Not yet. ‘’ laughed Roulé as he keep on teasing .

When he felt it was right , he pushed a little deeper . Crydamoure screamed and wrap his legs around the hips of Thomas , as a pink halo was coming from his heart . Thomas closed his eyes of pleasure and started to move back in forth in Guy-Manuel who screamed , giggled , gasped , moaned , groaned , and  cried.

‘’Yess…yesss … fuck yeah ‘’

‘’You’re so tight , you little perve . You like it , don’t ya cupid . ‘’

‘’Yes , oh yes Roulé ‘’ sighed Crydamoure ‘’Harder . Harder , fuck me …ugh god  .. ‘’

Thomas fucked him harder and thrust faster , roughly , moaning and groaning at each thrust as Crydamoure was breathing so loud. It was so hot  , so sensual . Thomas didn’t wanted to stop as the pleasure grew as fast as the halo that was now lighting up all the room . It was beyond love. Beyond life. Beyond dreams . Beyond everything. Thomas felt the pleasure tickling his belly he took his hips roughly and fucked him even harder , small tears beading at the eyes of Crydamoure that was all sweaty . Thomas came in a final scream as he screamed the name of Crydamoure who himself came for a second time just after Thomas .

The room was literally exploding of lights , of pure colors hovering over the bedroom , pulling them closer , in harmony , it was so strong and so electric . Beautiful . It all began to turn like a tornado and then after a big detonation it stopped and all the objects that were hovering with ‘’the orgasms’’ of Guy-Manuel fall down or went back to their places. Thomas and Guy-Manuel were lying side by side , breathing so loudly  , too much tired to go take a shower so Roulé licked all the sperm on the belly of Guy-Manuel that giggled like a little kid . Thomas closed his eyes and kissed Crydamoure .

Thomas was humming a song. This experience inspired him … a melody popped up in his mind as he putted words inspired by his journey .  He just found it now . The words came out suddenly as he was looking at crydamoure . It was like a lullaby  , a love ballad….

Crydamoure listen as the melody and the lyrics that just improvising Thomas filled his soul : ‘’Love…Beyond love.Come alive,Angel eye,Forever watching you and I.You are the night, you are the ocean.You are the light behind the cloud,You are the end and the beginning.A world where time is not allowed.There's no such thing as competition.To find our way we lose control.Remember – love's our only mission.This is the journey of the soul..’’

Euterpe was watching from the air and heard the song. She didn’t materialized herself , not wanting to disturb this private situation ,  but saw as his musician was singing for Eros . She listened carefully and Thomas , inspired and in love , kept on singing softly , in a husky tone :

‘’The perfect song is framed with silence.It speaks of places never seen.Your home's a promise long forgotten.It is the birthplace of your dreams’’

Euterpe smiled , the musician finally find the truth  , she leaned closer , making her dust that was like small pieces of her soul that couldn’t be seen but were now floating in the air more closer to the bed :

‘’It’s so beautiful …’’ whispered Crydamoure as his nose was pressed against his chest.

‘’ I don’t know… it comes from my heart , Crydamoure. I think it is… ‘’

Crydamoure cried and kissed Roulé on the cheeks , whispering to his ear :

‘’Roulé…I think I’m in love with you .’’

 **

A whole month has passed. And Roulé and Cyrdamoure were still dating. Crydamoure was mixing the day . And the night he would  do his cupid job. Things were stable  . But Thomas saw how much Guy-Manuel suffered from this. They were not yet in a clear relationship. Because , everytime Crydamoure tried to loved Thomas , the more his powers were weak and the most spirit became angry . Thomas was kinda worried because Guy-Manuel was never sleeping , was never eating . Always producing  music . And when they date ( and made love) he always saw that Crydamoure was weaker and weaker everytime he saw him. Roulé had to find a way to stop the night mare of Crydamoure. He was ready to do everything he could for him. But he didn’t knew where to start .

One day where he was at home alone , he felt someone was behind him. He didn’t knew it , but he was Euterpe that was watching him , a ghost ,pale pastries of energy in the air. He sat at his piano and a tender melody filled the air , sad and filled with love :

‘’If you were my man …’’ began to sing Roulé , in a high voice ‘’If you were my man .’’

Euterpe , who was touched by the story of Roulé and Crydamoure who could only give love but not receive any , took the voice and the piano melody Thomas was playing and made the sound travelling all across Paris  , to Guy-Manuel ears . Guy-Manuel went to the window and open it. Then he heard Thomas playing for him and let his lonely soul get purified by Thomas was playing Piano. At the end , Eros looked up in the sky and whispered a small thanks to Euterpe . A shooting star flew across the night as Thomas was looking at the sky…Crydamoure , while Thomas was making a wish at the shooting star ,  felt so weak. The energy was killing him slowly and he knew it. He will die in a week , and he knew he had nothing else to do . He called the hospital. And a week later he was hospitalized for grave cancer. All his friends came to visit him. Crying as the doctors said there was nothing to do , he had a month if not less , to live  … But only one man knew the truth behind this mysterious cancer.

**

Thomas was in the  hospital bed of Crydamoure who was now having fever , and really hard time with his Eros role : the energy was destroying all his body , it was too much . He cared so much about Guy-Manuel . He was always in the hospital room , no matter if the doctors had to be there or not , trying to change the mind of the now sickly man . There was nothing to do but wait and Thomas , who loved Crydamoure with all his soul felt useless as he saw Cupid slowly dying on his hospital  bed. He was crying …

Roulé had stayed the whole week at the hospital just for Crydamoure.

‘’Crydamoure…don’t leave me . ‘’  he was crying , his face on the belly of Crydamoure

‘’At least… I have met the most important thing in my life…’’

He took his head and put a second cold and wet tissue on his forehead. He was so pale. He looked at the monitor showing the heart beat of Crydamorue

‘’Please don’t leave me ‘’ cried again Roulé

Crydamoure closed his eyes , he was shaking. He was afraid . But at least , his pain was gone. But Thomas… Thomas…

‘’I feel the light Thomas ‘’ whispered Guy-Manuel as his breath was escaping him .

Thomas was panicked  , what to do . Suddenly all became clear.

‘’In order to give a life back ,you got to give life back to music. ‘’

Thomas knew it will work

Thomas looked at the air. He knew Euterpe was there  , watching them , he knew she was a good spirit that will nerver destroy him . That will leave  him in peace. All she asked was to inspire other people by music . He closed his eyes.He knew … What he had to do. It was something that was scary. But in order to free Crydamoure , he had to give  his life away . Did he loved Crydamoure enough to do it ? Yes . He did .. He put the hands on Crydamoure and said :

I’m ready to do everything for you … Because your ends are …My beginnings. And in order for you to be free I got to …. ‘’

Roulé opened his eyes that were now gloomy  as his voice mixed with Euterpe that was melting him body :

‘’Give life back to music . ‘’

Suddenly , Thomas lost conscience and his body was levitating . Crydamoure screamed , crying , they won’t take his Thomas. No fucking way. Euterpe smiled and enter the body and the mind of Thomas that was now taking the immortal (as long as she would lived in him ) of the muse of Music . Crydamoure regain his full health so suddenly . He  was screaming as he felt his wings diseapeard  , the spirit of love left him and suddenly , he fall on the mattress .

The body of Thomas was now  more white . His body slowly lied on the matress as the energy was taking control of a part of his body

Crydamoure cried as Thomas was resting in his arms. No . No . What happened. No . Guy-Manuel took the face of Thomas in his hands , his eyes were weakly staring at them . Thank god he was all right.

‘’Thomas… l…no … you … oh Thomas.’’cried Crydamoure stroking the man . ‘’I love you so much , why you did this for me… You're immortal ... oh god ...’’

‘’Because I love you , Guy-Manuel de Homem Christo . ‘’ whispered Thomas  , his eyes still closed but alive ‘’ Since a long time . Since I saw you in the Lycée Carnot. Since I saw you in the events. Since you changed my life. Since the beginnings. Since we used to be bestfriend at school , when suddenly , you moved to Portugal and we lost sight. Since all this time … I finally found you ‘’ whispered Thomas ‘’And I know you , were always watching me , I was right  , you were my love angel , If I may say. This spirit is good for me  , and for us. He loves us and will protect us . I am Euterpe , the muse of music . ‘’

Crydamoure opened his eyes , brightly  , smiled and hugged Thomas  . 

''I LOVE YOU THOMAS . NOW I CAN LOVE YOU . I LOVE YOU AND IT WON'T HURT ME. IT WON'T KILL ME '' ( He was jumping around like a little kid.)

The IV , needles and other things that were plugged into the body of Guy-Manuel fall down , the monitor was doing a beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep sound  , like the heart of Guy-Manuel stopped beating. 

Roulé laughed and took Crydamoure in his arms , making him swirl , and kissing him . His heart was beating so loud  . Finally , Crydamoure is mine , Roulé thought as they kissed forever.Euterpe inside Thomas was smiling and make Crydamoure feeling healthy again .  The doctors rushed in the room  , thinking that Guy-Manuel was dying ,  they were all ready with the equipment . The doctors all froze , paralysez of shock and surprise . They looked at the bed , at the patient and at the room  where  they saw … a miracle , apparently . They made a couple of exams on Crydamoure , called all the family and the friends of Guy-Manuel who were all surprised but happy . Crydamoure had to stay one more day and everything would be ok . 

Inside , Euterpe was speaking to Thomas  , in his mind. It was now her , that was replacing his conscience :

''Je suis fière de toi , jeune mortel. I know it's hard to accept , and it's hard thing. You'll have to do music all your life ... and live for it . Or if not , you'll die . Are you ready to accept your new mission. And powers?''

''I could die for music . I live for music , I always knew I was living for it . I discovered in her the real happiness. But the music of my life , will always be GuY-Manuel . ''

Euterpe smiled in the mind of Thomas and said :

'' I can see albums . I can see fame and a long adventure. A band name also ... Daft Punk . Are you ready to give your life away , to chose this life ? To make music , to start to the bottom but also to be the leader of new music movement , to inspire other people , to bring generation together , and to change the world with your talent . ''

''Woah...it's a lot of Homeworks , but i'm willing to Discover all the powers and the duty i'll  have do . Because I'm still Human , After All ; and those Random Memories will never die . ''

Euterpe smiled and she said :

''Well you'll have to never leave Guy-Manuel , and protect him . Are you ready to this , Roulé?''

Thomas looked at the doctors who were speaking with Guy-Manuel and thought : 

''Yes Euterpe. Together , we'll give life back to music . ''

 

 

 

 

 

 

END

**Author's Note:**

> If you want me to write a sequel leave kudos or leave comments


End file.
